Auberon
Auberon is a kingdom ruled by an empress, Protector Nhasheen Auberon V. Auberon is one of five continents in the world of Valmaria. Notable Locations * Ardoth Vath (Redwall): One of the two twin Dwarven cities in the Drakensberg Mountains. Ruled by King Astrod Leadforged. * Aeros: Air tribe (Himmel Tribe). Ruled by Chieftain Calhoun. (Entrance to the Plane of Air) * Carkes:' '''Gnome/Halfling city in the middle of the Grihm Jungle. Ruled by Laird Bernhard Bottomhill. * 'The Cauldron: The Cauldron is built around a large whirlpool, the city is filled with cast aways, thieves guilds, shady people, etc. * '''The Crossing:' '''This city is where merchants from all across Valmaria come to trade and barter. * 'Dragonfall: Dragonborn sanctuary. Ruled by Duke Nulsha Kreldruc. * '''Dunesend: Slave city in The Dread Wilds. Ruled by King Heacroz. * Frostreach:' '''Northern city in the The Kluvart Tundra. Ruled by Earl Logran Marketh. * 'Glacidor: An extinct race of humanoids that had secret ways to make better weapons/armor with ice. There are two known Glacidorian Swords in this world. One owned by Nhasheen Auberon III, the other owned by Earl Logran Marketh. * '''Julkoun: Port city, mainly concerned with trade from the different nations.' ' * Kohglodar: One of the two twin Dwarven cities in the Drakensberg Mountains. Ruled by King Astrid Leadforged. * Nardorf: Another port city filled with Lizardfolk, Merpeople, Water Genasis, etc. Esslean is currently in discussions with their Jarl, Azuris Paramontis, to organize a sea-based defense. * Ocepis: Water Tribe (Vannal Tribe). Ruled by Chieftain Listhana. * Newguard: The Auberon citadel, this is where the best warriors across the land go to train. Ran by Geroldus the Dragonheart (Dragonborn Fighter lvl 20) * Odill:' '''Small religious town. The group first meets in Odill. Ruled by Mayor Gef Dimaz. * 'Potenna: Old ruins, filled with Yuan-Ti. * '''Rivercrossing: The only way across The Divide, by land. Everyone must pay a toll. Ruled by Emporer Katsuro. * Silverleaf: Small town in the middle of the Brogh Forest where the group have their first mission. Ruled by Mayor Kodoc Mung. * Thornwall: Human only city in the southern region of The Old Wood. They have barred all other races from entering the city. Ruled by Major Mel Glivetsk. * Thymassari: Elven city in the heart of The Old Wood. Ruled by Elector Ailmar Urifi. * Wescraven: Capital of Auberon. Representatives, from the different kingdoms across Auberon and other continents of Valmaria, come to join the Wescraven Ministry. * Yagnatz: Orc/Half-Orc city. The last occupied orc city in Auberon. The city is filled with good aligned orcs that are trying to be accepted back into society. They are currently trying to get a representative, Urim (half-orc) at the Esslean Ministry. Ruled by Jarl Ug. Major Events The War of the Ages The War of the Ages was a war fought between Humans, Elves, and Dwarves. The war ended over 300 years ago. The Humans founded the city of Zarus when they first discovered Valmaria. The city was named for their deity, Zarus. Zarus is the god of all humans, and believed humans deserved to rule the world. They discovered the elves in The Old Wood. After discovering their superior intellect and bloodlines, they enslaved the men to fight in their armies, and the women to birth children with their enhanced Elven blood. The Humans discovered the Dwarves in the mountains, and enslaved them to mine for them, and create armor and weapons for them. The Elves and Dwarves joined together and revolted against the Humans. This started the 50 year war that was The War of the Ages. During the war, it appeared that the Elves and Dwarves were going to lose, until the Dragonborn, Gnomes, and Halflings joined the war. The Humans eventually had a coop and executed the entire Monarch. The Humans then elected Nhasheen Auberon as their leader. Over the next few hundred years, the Auberons made peace and eventually became the Protector of the Realm. Nhasheen Auberon III became the first Protector, and Nhasheen Auberon the V is the current Protector. The Scour The Scour is an evolving event where a group of mages, The Unseen, are plotting to wipe out all humans on Valmaria. Their plan is to open a portal so Selvetarm can escape onto the realm.